


Sh3rl0ck txtng (badly)

by wendymarlowe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe
Summary: What are you doing? -JW / Lrning 2 txt, John.  Its 4 a case. -SH





	Sh3rl0ck txtng (badly)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going back through my folder of random fanfic scribblings and discovered I have a TON of files I've never posted - mostly bits and pieces of ideas that aren't done yet or didn't quite work, but I found this one 99% finished and I don't remember when I wrote it. I love it when John gets one over on Sherlock, though, so here you go :-)

JN! @wht 4g3 d0 tns lrn txtspk? Crrnt trm1n0lG?

What are you doing? -JW

_Lrning 2 txt, John. Its 4 a case. -SH_

You already know how to text, you berk. You text me fifty times a day. -JW

_N3d 2 lrn acronyms. Mrdrr had s3crit code w/ 1 of victims. Cant rd ½ the bloody notes. -SH_

I’m assuming “mrdrr” is “murderer?” You can type it out, you know - takes me three times as long to read when you make up your own abbreviations. -JW

_T3nagers txt lk this all t time. Takes 4evr to encode, 2. Dont think its fast3r. -SH_

It does make you sound like an idiot. Which is kind of nice, actually - I like being the smart one for once :-P -JW

_4 g0ds sak3, dont use emotic0ns. its juven1le. -SH_

You know replacing letters with numbers doesn’t make the texts shorter either, right? -JW

_P1ss off. -SH_

You texted me. -JW

_U replied. -SH_

Why don’t you just find a teenager and ask them to decrypt the notes for you? Surely you have one in your homeless network? -JW

_. . . -SH_

_John, you’re brilliant. -SH_

I’m saving that one. And forwarding it to Lestrade. -JW


End file.
